Bella
by StoryWriter96
Summary: Bella is a famous singer, when Alice shows up at one of her concerts what do you think she'll do? well read it to find out. and please review! rated T just in case. I OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

Looking at my fans while on stage, I started thinking about what happened 100 years ago.

_Bella I'm leaving…_

What he said to me that day ripped me apart. After he took off I went in search of Victoria. When I found her I told her Edward said he'd rather have me die, than be changed. But guess what? Victoria Changed me. And I found out my _special_ power, I can change my appearance on demand. And now I have Blue eyes that change from icy blue to dark blue when I'm hungry with jet black hair.

I've made so many albums, especially the one with my hit single, Every Time We Touch. Guess what, I based it on me and Edward. Music snapped me out of my dreamlike trance. I almost forgot it was concert time.

I ran out on stage yelling, "Wanna hear my hit single or what?" The crowd went wild, especially a little pixie like girl in the front row. _Oh God, _I thought. If Alice is hear then so is the rest of the Cullens. The music started and I began to sing my slow version,

_I still hear your voice,_

_When you 'sleep' next to me_

_I still feel your touch,_

_In my dreams,_

_Forgive me my weakness,_

_But I don't know why,_

_Without you it's hard to survive,_

_Cause every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss,_

_I swear I can fly,_

I snuck I look at Alice and noticed she had stopped bouncing. She was looking at me with guilt written all over her face. Oh no she figured out what the song was about.

_Can't you hear my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last,_

_I need you by me side,_

_Cause every time we touch,_

_I feel the static,_

_And every time we kiss, _

_I reach for the sky,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so,_

_I can't let you go,_

_I want you in my life,_

_Your arms are my castle,_

_Your 'heart' is my sky,_

_They wipe away tears that I cry,_

_Ohhh,_

_The good and the bad times,_

_We've been through them all,_

_You make me rise,_

_When I fall,_

_Cause every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss,_

_I swear I can fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last,_

_I need you by my side,_

_Cause every time we tooooouuuuuuch!_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so,_

_I can't let you go,_

_Want you in my life,_

_Every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling,_

_Every time we kiss,_

_I swear I can fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last,_

_Need you by my side,_

_Cause every time we touch,_

_I feel the static,_

_Every time we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so,_

_I can't let you go,_

_Want you in my life._

When the music stopped the crowd went absolutely wild. Alice was on the phone for some reason, and the guy next to her was staring at her. Poor Alice…. When I looked toward the doors, there standing in flesh and blood, (well sorta) was Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

When I saw him, my eyes began to sting. It was like my body was trying to make me cry, but that was physically impossible. It's been 100 years since I cried, and I still remembered the pain he caused me. I used to hold my chest so I wouldn't fall apart. I finally snapped out of it and noticed Edward staring at me. I wondered what he was looking at then noticed my appearance had changed to when I was human. So vividly I remembered the pain and fell to my knees clutching my chest. Everyone around me sucked in a load breath. I quickly got up and ran off the stage. I changed my appearance back to my usual. I ran to my Black Volvo (yes I know, it's like Edward's). I could feel my dead heart start to throb with pain. I quickly threw the car in gear and took off.

I looked in the rear view mirror, just in time to see a silver Volvo pull out of the parking lot. As I drove, Edward drove up next to me. Sadly he had caught up with me. I turned to him and gave him the finger. That made him slow down. When I got to my mansion, I ran inside and upstairs to my room. Thank god I lived alone, otherwise my roommates would probably be wondering what I was in a hurry to go to my room, then the questions start. I found my note book and started to write a new song. I was going to call it _Thinking of You__. _Even though I was angry with him didn't mean I didn't love him anymore and I did. I wrote the song as it came to me. I was writing it all night. By the time I finished, the paper had come. I went outside to get it, when I noticed the front page. It was a picture of me.

I was kneeling on stage clutching my chest. The headline read: Big star has a break down on stage. I was furious. I threw the paper in the trash and went back inside. I called my agent to tell her I want to sing a new song to her. She told me to come down right away. I got in my car, and found a note sitting on the passenger seat.

_Bella,_

_I know what you're planning! Can I please come see your next concert? With backstage passes? Please please please please please please please please?_

_-Alice_

I considered it and pictured myself mailing tickets to the Cullens. I heard distant squealing- _Alice._ I started driving and drove as fast as I could to get to the record company. When I finally got there, I walked as fast as I could without looking inhuman. When I got inside everyone greeted me. When I saw my agent, I called, "Sandy! Over Here!" She looked over and said goodbye to whoever she was talking to. She walked over and said, "Hey Frenchie." (that was what I told everyone to call me). We walked to the recording booth together. I went on the other side of the glass and she stayed there. She turned on the mic and I started to sing. **(A/N Don't worry you'll read the lyrics, just not right now**

When I finished, she looked astonished. "Oh yeah and I will be playing the guitar while singing this," I said. "Wow, Frenchie that was REALLY good," She said. "Can I have my concert this weekend? I want to introduce my new song," I asked. "Sure I'll arrange that," she said.

The next morning, I mailed the tickets with the backstage passes to the Cullens. The next thing I did was hunting. My eyes were dark blue, which means I needed to go hunting. So while hunting, I took down 2 bears and a mountain lion. Those definitely filled me up. After today it would be the weekend. I couldn't wait. For some reason I wanted to see the Cullens. So when I got home I just sat there for the rest of the day. I got bored, but just started playing with my phone. Eventually my phone died and I had to charge it. So for the rest of the night I just sat there doing nothing.

_Oh my god, it's the weekend! _I thought _._I jumped up from where I was sitting all night and got dressed. I put on a gray cami, gray skinny jeans, silver high heels that wrapped around my ankles. I brushed my hair and brushed my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror. I changed my appearance so I had dark red streaks in my hair. I thought I looked beautiful. I grabbed my phone and checked the time. Wow that took longer than I thought. It was already 6:00. I needed to get to the concert by 6:30. I jumped in my Volvo and took off towards my concert. I was already excited to introduce my new song. Ok and maybe to see the Cullens again.


	3. Chapter 3

While I was driving to my concert, I thought back to my happy human life. I remembered Edward kissing me. I realized I loved him deeply. Even though he left me in the woods that day, I still love him, I thought. A loud beeping sound snapped me out of my thoughts. Oh my god, I'm almost there! When I turned on to the street I was practically bouncing out of my seat. I pulled into the private parking lot, and got out. I ran to the door as fast as I could without looking inhuman. I burst through the doors all smiles. Everyone greeted warmly. It was 10 minutes until 6:30 and I couldn't wait! I didn't know why I got so excited. I guess a little bit of Alice rubbed off on me all those years ago. I waited by the end of the stage. I watched as the Cullens took their seats. I'm glad I gave them front seats. Most of the seats were filled, but not all them like usual.

It was finally 6:30 and I walked out on stage. "Hey everybody, would you like to hear my new song," I asked. Everyone there yelled "yeah!" "OK it's called thinking of you," I said. I started playing my guitar and looked at Edward. He was staring at me. I held his gaze.

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection,_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree,_

_I picked the ripest one,_

_I still got the seed,_

_You said move on where do I go?_

_I guess second best,_

_Is all I will know,_

'_Cause when I'm with him,_

_I'm thinking of you,_

_Thinking of you,_

_What would you do if,_

_You were the one spending the night,_

_Oh I wish I was looking into your eyes,_

_Mmmmmmmm,_

_Your like an Indian summer,_

_In the middle of winter,_

_Like a hard candy,_

_With a surprise center,_

_How do I get better,_

_Once I've had the best,_

_You said there's tons of fish in the water,_

_So the waters I will test,_

_He kissed my lips,_

_I taste your mouth,_

_Ohhhhhhh,_

_He pulled me in,_

_I was disgusted with myself,_

'_Cause when I'm with him,_

_I'm thinking of you,_

_Thinking of you,_

_What would you do if,_

_You were the one spending the night,_

_Oh I wish I was looking into…_

_You're the best,_

_And yes I do regret,_

_How could I let myself,_

_Let you go,_

_Now the lessons learned,_

_I touched it and was burned,_

_Oh I think you should knooooooowwwwwww,_

_What would you do if,_

_You were the one,_

_Spending the night,_

_Oh I wash that I,_

_Was looking into your eyes,_

_Looking into your eyes,_

_Looking into your eyes,_

_Oh won't you walk through,_

_And bust in the door,_

_And take me away,_

_Oh no more mistakes,_

'_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stayyyyyyyy…_

_Stayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy._

**(A/N you can look up Thinking of You on YouTube.)**I broke our gaze, to look at the rest of the Cullens. They were all looking at me open mouthed. I guess Alice didn't tell them I was Bella.

After Thinking of You was finished I sang two other songs. When I was finished I said, " Those songs were dedicated to the Cullens." And ran off the stage. A couple minutes later the Cullens came back stage. Alice was the first one to hug me. After that they all came at me and gave me a big group hug, including Edward. When they all let go, I looked at Edward and said, "Why did you leave me?" "Bella, I had to I just couldn't let anything happen to you. But I still loved you then and I still love you now and I always will," He answered. "Well, let's go back to our place then," Alice said. When she said that we all ran to our cars. We made it into a race. Of course Me and Edward would get there first. We had the same type of car, both Volvos.

Both Edward and I reached the house at the same time. I got out as fast as I possibly could and ran over to him. I looked up at him as he was standing in front of me. I put my arms up around his neck and kissed him. Neither of us had any limits. His tongue explored my mouth and he was kissing me passionately. I had to break the kiss when I heard cars coming up the drive. Emmett was the first one to stop in front of us. He jumped out and wined, "Awwww I thought I was gonna be the first one home." After that everyone started to laugh. While laughing we walked inside, with Edward's arm around my waist.

I finally stopped laughing and looked around. It looked like Alice and Esme decorated the room. I saw the piano in the corner and asked, "Can I play you something on the piano, Edward?" 'Of course," he answered. We walked over together.

When we got to the bench I sat down and he sat down next to me. I put my hands up onto the key board and started to play.

_Head under water,_

_And they tell me, _

_To breath easy for awhile,_

_The breathing gets harder,_

_Even I know that,_

_You made room for me,_

_It's too soon to see,_

_If I'm happy in your hands,_

_I'm usually hard to hold on to,_

_Blank stares at blank pages,_

_No easy way to say this,_

_You mean well,_

_But you make this hard on me,_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song,_

'_Cause you asked for it,_

'_Cause you need one, you see,_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song,_

'_Cause you tell me it's,_

_Make or breakin' this,_

_If you're on your way,_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay,_

_If all you have is leaving,_

_I'm gonna need a better,_

_Reason to write you a love song,_

_Today,_

_Today,_

_I learned the hard way,_

_That they all say,_

_Things you wanna hear,_

_And me heavy heart sinks deep down under you,_

_And your twisted words,_

_Your help just hurts,_

_You are not what I thought you were,_

_Hello to high and dry,_

_Convinced me to please you,_

_Made me think that I need this too,_

_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am,_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song,_

'_Cause you asked for it,_

'_Cause you need one, you see,_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song,_

'_Cause you tell me it's,_

_Make or breakin'_

_If you're on your way._

"That's about as far as I've gotten on this song before," I told Edward. With that he kissed me and I sensed everyone else leave the room.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, I spent it with Edward. "You know that song you were singing that first time I saw you up on stage," He asked. "Yeah," I answered "well was it about me?" he asked again. "Yes," I answered again.

After I answered he hugged me and told me he was sorry. We stayed like that for I don't know how long, until I asked, "Let me hear you sing." "_What?"_ He said. "C'mon, Please?" I asked pleading. "Ok fine."

He sang Lips of an Angel by Hinder to me. I was shocked at how well he could sing. He was actually really good. "Wow, I'm surprised," I told him. "So I sing good, huh?" He said back. "I already have song in my head for us to sing together." I said. "Oh really?" he asked.

I sang him the where I sang. He loved it, so the rest of night we wrote the rest of the song. This time he named it "Lucky" because he's lucky to have me.

_**EPOV**_

I spent the whole night with Bella. We wrote a song together, she let me name it. I named it "Lucky" because I was very lucky that she was still alive and she still loved me. "Bella, do you wanna move in with us?" I asked hopefully. "Yeah I actually will." She answered back. "But first I will go pack up my mansion, it'll only take a couple hours, so see you then," with that she kissed me and walked gracefully out the door. I could hear her car speed down the driveway. I waited until I couldn't hear her car anymore, to move. When I did Alice came down the stairs with a horrified look on her face. "What's the matter Alice?" I asked. "Why did you let her go? She's going to be in trouble in a matter of minutes!" She said. "Oh my God, I have to go." I said.

I ran to the garage and got in my car. I was speeding down the road in a matter of seconds. When I finally reached Bella's house I saw her car out front. I ran inside and went up to her bedroom, and the window was open. My dear Bella was gone!


	5. Chapter 5

_**EPOV**_

Bella has now been missing for 2 weeks. I've been worried sick and I can't stand it anymore! "Oh my god. Edward you might want to come here!" Alice yelled. I ran down the stairs and over to the frightened Alice. She pointed out the window and I saw to figures walking through the morning fog. They emerged and I saw a girl with greenish-blue eyes and brown hair, the other figure had silvery-blue eyes but had black hair. Alice gasped and squealed. She ran to the girl with brown hair while saying, "Oh my god Bella we all thought that you were dead, I'm so glad your alright." I noticed the other girl was taking a defensive stance. Her silvery-blue eyes were even more defined and inhuman, her pupils got larger, as if she were a cat and her face seemed to get paler and finer, like something chiseled from ice. She turned her mouth into a sneer, and there with sheen on them like jewels were two long, translucent white fangs. The ends were tapering into delicate points, and indenting her lower lip even though she had her mouth partly open. She looked at Bella and Bella looked back. "Alice, I know that you're happy to see me and everything, but could you please back up a little?" Bella asked. So Alice backed up a little. She looked over towards the other girl and noticed what I had noticed earlier. "Um Bella? What is she?" Alice asked. "She's half vampire half shape shifter." Bella answered.

The other girl straightened out of her stance. I noticed that her fangs were retracting and she was looking more human except for her beauty and her inhuman colored eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself earlier, I'm Elvira."She said. "I'm the one that changed Bella into what she is now." I looked over at Bella and noticed she had her mouth open and there were fangs there indenting her lower lip, and like Elvira her eyes got more defined and inhuman.

She closed her mouth and her fangs retracted. "How did you get like this Elvira?" I asked. "I was born this way, except for the shape shifter part, the first of my kind and the only one, up until now." She answered.

_**BPOV**_

When I showed Edward and Alice my fangs, I could see just how much it confused them. In their world vampires don't have fangs, but in Elvira and I's world, they do. "Edward," I asked "Can you come hunting with me?" "Of course, love," he answered. When he kissed me, it started as an almost painful jolt, a pulsating thrill that zigged down my spine and throughout my whole body. I gave a jerk backward and so did Edward. "What was that?" I asked Elvira. "What was what?" She asked back. "When I touched Edward, It felt like lightening going through my body." I answered. "Oh that, it means that your soul mates, you know meant to be together?" She said. "It's happened to me, my soul mate is back at the house though, and I'll go get him." With that Elvira ran off. I looked back at Edward, he was already looking at me. I felt out of place compared to him, he was still a normal vampire and I wasn't. I was Special.

_**Elvira's POV**_

I ran back to my house. When I got there a black panther was sleeping in one of the trees. I walked up to him and shook him awake. When he woke up he shifted back to his human form. He had black hair, blue eyes and a lean face. My Soul Mate. "Jeremy, I want you to come and meet someone." I told him.

"Ok I'll come." He answered. With that he jumped down from the tree and changed into a sleek black panther. He looked up to me and I changed into my panther form too. Jeremy had blue eyes and black hair and so did I, so we looked like 2 identical panthers. We ran alongside each other the whole way to the Cullens. I could already sense them even before we were in the line of sight. We emerged from the trees and stopped. We stood there panting for only a little while, then changed into our human, well him any way, forms. I walked up to Edward and Bella, holding Jeremy's hand. A moment later Jeremy said, "Hello, I'm Jeremy and I'm Elvira's Soul Mate."


	6. Chapter 6

_**I know it's been awhile but heres Bella CH 6! **__****_

_**BPOV**_

"Yeah so Edward, I'm sorry I didn't come back earlier. I needed to get used to my new vampire form." I said. "Bella, love, its okay I missed you but now I understand why you were gone for so long." He said. "Well I thought up a couple new songs while I was with Elvira, do you guys want to hear them?" I asked. They all nodded, yes.

We all went inside and I sat down with my guitar that I left there for 2 weeks. I sang Tell Me Why, I'd Lie, Bottle It Up, Gravity, You Belong with Me, and Waking up in Vegas. _**(A/N don't worry you'll see the lyrics but not right yet.) **_We all planned to hold the concert here. It would be next month so we could get everything ready in time.

"K Edward you ready to go hunting now?" I asked. "Yeah, let's go." He answered. With that we jumped out the window and ran after what we smelled.

When we got back Esme and Alice were planning for the concert and Jasper was on the phone with Sandy, my agent. I couldn't wait, I was really excited! Jasper started to jump up and down so I said, "Sorry Jasper!" He nodded to me and hung up the phone. "She said she could arrange it." He said. Alice squealed and I hugged Jasper. "Hey where's Emmett?" I asked. "Oh he's going to play a prank on you, don't go in your room." Answered Rosalie. "Awwwwwww Rose you're not supposed to tell her!" Yelled Emmett.

We all started to crack up since Emmett, the prank master, was busted by his wife. Emmett ran down stairs all pouty face. We laughed even harder. Then his face lit up, Oh god. "Hey, who wants to play truth or dare?!" he asked. We all yelled "NO!" at the exact same time.

"Emmett whatever's in Edward and I's room, get it out." I said. He went all pouty face again but took whatever was in my room, out.


End file.
